Au Bord de la Nuit
by Niyin
Summary: AU Sherlock savait qu'un jour, John allait découvrir ce qu'il était en réalité. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça se passerait dans une façon aussi mauvaise... vampire!Sherlock, en hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**NdA:  
**

**Salut :)  
Alors, je suis finalement folle.  
Je ne suis pas très bien en fran****çais, mais j'ai un examen bientôt et je dois apprendre. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai decidé d'écrire en ****fran****çais**. Oui, je l'ai déjà dit, complètement folle.  
De toute fa**ç**on, je sais que cette histoire est courte, probablement a beaucoup de fautes et elle n'est pas non plus très bonne. Je ne sais pas si je continue, alors je n'ai pas de beta.  
C'est une fic de vampire!Sherlock et la découvert de John. Si je continue, le prochain chapitre va être un flashback.  
Merci à tous pour lire l'histoire! :)

**Sherlock n'appartient pas à moi. Au contraire des fautes -.-.  
**

**Au Bord de la Nuit**

-Tu es un vampire.

John regardait Sherlock parfaitement calme, comme s'il avait seulement dit 'Je me fais encore du thé.' ou 'Tu dois manger plus'. C'était la voix du 'capitaine' John Watson qui avait survit la guerre, qui avait perdu trop et découvert beaucoup, pas celle de son colocataire. Celle-ci appartenait à un homme qui avait tué dizaines d'autres et sauvé plus.

Trop calme.

Mais le ton n'était plus important quand on voyait le look du médecin alors qu'il enforçait ses ongles dans le morceau de tissu ensanglanté.

Sherlock jetait un coup d'oeil sur les mains tremblants- étranger, normalement ils étaient toujours calmes quand le docteur était en danger- puis le détective regardait les vêtements déchirés et le sang qu'il avait sur son visage.

_Épuisement dans les valises sous les yeux, un frisson léger veut dire choc ou froid- comme il n'a pas la chair de poule c'est le choc, un peu de sang sur les temples de les masser- désespoir et mal de tête._

Le détective regardait son compagnon plus étroitement.

_Traces des ongles sur ses mains, toujours ensanglantés-  
_

Il s'obligait de détourner ses yeux de John pour biaiser son regard illisible.

_Ne pense pas aux risques, juste dis-lui. C'est ce que tu voulais du premier jour, n'est-ce pas? Alors, tais-toi et réponds. C'est John, il va comprendre. Il comprend toujours.  
_

_Pas ça_, une autre voix ajoutait, mais Sherlock ne l'entendait pas.

-Oui.  
Où était son ton calme quand il en avait besoin?  
John hochait la tête incrédulement.

-Alors c'était toi, pendant tout ce temps.

-... de cette façon, oui.  
Les mots semblaient se coincer dans sa gorge.

-Pars.

Au commence, Sherlock ne comprenait pas. John n'avait pas crié- ce n'était simplement pas John, il ne criait presque pas- mais il y avait toujours un calme dans son ton qui tout à coup lui apparaissait beaucoup plus dangereux. Un homme qui guidait ses compagnons dans la guerre.  
Il durait des longues secondes jusque le détective finalement y arrivait et le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Mais...

-Non! Simplement pars. S'il te plaît.

Aussi vite que le capitaine avait apparu, son colocataire John revenait. Pas aussi froid, mais si beaucoup plus douloureux avec sa familiarité.

Sans dire un autre mot, le détective tournait et quittait, son visage atone et aride comme un masque de pierre. _Il ne faut jamais montrer sa peine. _C'était la première de trop de règles.

Et après tout il devait s'attendre à exactement cette réaction, Sherlock pensait alors qu'il sentait les yeux de son copain- _ex_-copain- rester sur son dos. Les hommes étaient ternes. Pourquoi John soit-il différent?

_Pars. Et ne reviens jamais._

Le médecin n'avait pas dit ces mots, mais ils étaient là, dans sa voix. Et ils le blessaient comme s'ils étaient des couteaux en argent.

Sherlock secouait la tête dans un tentative de se débarrasser des pensées noires.  
La vérité, c'était qu'il avait encore espéré que John était différent. C'était si beau d'avoir un peu d'espoir, une fois dans sa vie des sentiments comme joie et amitié, mais il avait oublié la douleur de les perdre.

Un nœud chaud et douloureux formait dans son estomac et annonçait son besoin animalistique de chasse et sang. Ses canines étaient déjà trop longues et pointées pour appartenir à un être humain.

Avec un sourire amer le vampire cédait et ouvrait ses sens a Londres nocturne, laissait l'enfer des hommes couvrir ses sentiments. Pas de regrets, pas de mémoires des morts, du sang, de John, de la douleur et encore John, John, John...

Il y avait juste la nuit et le bruit de milliers de gens avec tous leurs petits espoirs et peurs.

Milliers de soupirs dans le soudain silence.

Milliers de cœurs battaient comme un seul pour forcer le sang bouger dans les corps et l'appeler, le faire courir plus et plus vite, fuir dans les rues...

Assez loin qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre un particulier cœur qui battait vite avec colère et haine et une douleur inimaginable. Un cœur qui bientôt arrêterait.

Sherlock ne voulait plus jamais entendre le cœur de John Watson.

**Alors... qu'est-ce que vous dites?  
Je vous serais très reconnaissant d#indiquer les plus graves fautes. Merci :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Ennui

**NdA:  
**

******Hi:)  
Voilà le deuxiem chapitre... merci à tous qui ont écrit des reviews, alerted ou favourited cette fic. Et aussi un grand merci à qui est ma bêta :D.  
Je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir pour la lecture et s'il vous plaît R&R! ;)  
**

**Chapitre 2: Ennui**

– Je m'ennuie.

John Watson soupira doucement, essayant d'ignorer son colocataire. Un effort surhumain et surtout gaspillé lorsque le dit colocataire pouvait faire sauter leur appartement à la moindre seconde d'inattention.

– Je m'ennuie !

Nouveau soupir. Exaspéré, le médecin posa le livre entamé sur la table basse, sans prendre la peine d'y adjoindre un marque page – à quoi bon, lorsqu'on avait relu la page sept à plus de trois reprises ? Le regard froid qu'il darda sur Sherlock ne laissait transparaître aucune compassion :

– Tu devrais arrêter, ça ne sert à rien.

– Quoi donc ?

– Répéter que tu t'ennuies. J'avais déjà très bien cerné ton état d'esprit la première fois que tu l'as dit. Sans compter que tu as refusé de sortir ou de boire du thé. Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

Le détective leva lentement la tête pour fixer ses yeux clairs sur John. Leur couleur, qui variait de l'acier le plus dur au pervenche le plus pur, oscillait à cet instant sur des nuances fumées, ni vraiment bleues ni totalement grises.

– Ah, ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas encore fini de lire "Comment convaincre un criminel de tuer en dix leçons".

Si l'ironie de sa répartie sembla ne pas même effleurer Sherlock, l'ancien militaire cru tout de même discerner un léger éclat vaguement amusé dans ses prunelles. Mais la sensation fugace s'évapora au moment précis où les boucles brunes retombaient sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

– Tu pourrais me rendre mes cigarettes et ton arme. Ou la poudre noire.

Le grognement de John lui valut d'être fusiller dans les règles de l'art par les iris glacés de son cadet.

– Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire exploser l'appartement ! Il s'agissait d'une simple expérience ! Que tu as d'ailleurs détruite !

Sa plainte se perdit dans le salon, quelque part entre le tapis et le plafond, tandis que John levait les yeux au ciel. À quoi bon répondre ? Il avait assez soupé de la mauvaise foi de son ami pour le restant de ses jours.

Le silence qui s'en suivit eut au moins le mérite de voir le médecin se replonger dans sa lecture. Autant qu'il en profite, maintenant que la page huit était enfin à portée de …

– Je m'ennuie toujours.

Terminé ! Qu'il rase le quartier si l'envie le démangeait tant !

La vieille couverture de cuir élimée percuta durement le bois vernis, écaillant un peu plus celui-ci alors que quelques vieux dossiers s'échouaient lamentablement sur le sol. John se leva, le corps raidit par la douleur sourde que propageait sa jambe. Qu'il le remarque ou non, Sherlock n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette immobilité forcée. Sans affaires, sans courses à travers tout Londres, sans adrénaline, John avait l'impression amère de retourner à sa non-vie d'avant, celle sans enquêtes, sans détective, qui le laissait couler au fond du gouffre. Il se sentait loqueteux et misérable, un véritable drogué expérimentant l'horreur du manque, plein de cauchemars et d'envies insidieuses, alors que ses mains tremblantes devenaient plus moites avec les heures qui passaient.

Pourquoi devrait-il s'occuper de materner les loisirs peu orthodoxe de son colocataire alors qu'il avait déjà du mal à se gérer lui-même ?

Ce fut sans un regard en arrière qu'il descendit l'escalier de son pas claudiquant, prenant bien soin de laisser le bruit de son départ envahir l'espace, signifiant ainsi clairement à son ami sa nette intention de sortir prendre l'air. Changer d'atmosphère ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique ; un commentaire supplémentaire venant de Sherlock et il ne répondait plus de rien !

John ne put s'empêcher de frissonner alors qu'il traversait la rue, ignorant les voitures. Il était facile d'imaginer le détective debout face à la fenêtre, ses pupilles calculatrices vissées à son dos, une moue légère sur ses lèvres charnues, de celles qui n'apparaissaient que lorsque un nouveau mystère encore irrésolu se portait à sa rencontre.

Enfin, en supposant qu'il se soit seulement levé …

Refusant de se retourner pour le confirmer, le médecin mit ses mains dans ses poches et poursuivit sa route.

Exactement dix minutes et vingt-deux secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reçoive le premier SMS. Exhalant un soupir plus qu'excédé, John considéra un instant la possibilité de l'ignorer, simplement, avant de céder et d'ouvrir son portable. Tout était à prévoir avec Sherlock, le pire comme le meilleur. Et le faible espoir qu'il ne veuille s'excuser suffisait amplement à le motiver.

_Client. Viens vite. SH_

Les passants s'écartèrent prestement à la vue de cet homme qui aurait pu paraître avenant si ce n'était ce sourire féroce qui barrait son visage.

L'ancien soldat fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et parcouru les rues sans réellement les voir. À quoi bon espérer ? Avec Sherlock, la vie était palpitante, entraînante, le monde se peignait de mille et une couleurs et s'en saturait au point qu'il finissait par s'y brûler les rétines. On attendait tout d'une existence telle. Et, paradoxalement, on ne pouvait rien attendre de son instigateur.

Tant de promesses miroitaient devant lui, si près qu'il pouvait en discerner chaque détails, si loin que même le bras tendu il n'aurait pu s'en saisir. Il n'y avait strictement rien à espérer de Sherlock. Surtout pas des excuses.

Automatiquement, son chemin l'avait conduit au cœur de ce Londres si tranquille qu'il affectionnait tant. Ces lieux, il les arpentait depuis nombre d'années, et chaque fois le calme qui en émanait l'astreignait à la sérénité. Toutefois, il se serait bien passé de les connaître aussi bien ; ces derniers temps, ces visites fréquentes lui avaient permis d'en voir plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Foutu Sherlock …

S'asseyant sur un banc, il laissa son regard errer le long du cours tranquille de la Tamise, dont les eaux anthracite scintillaient doucement sous le soleil. La fatigue prenait peu à peu le pas sur lui, l'endroit était extraordinairement paisible, et c'eut été un crime que de ne pas profiter de ce silence …

_Rinrin …_

John grimaça et entrouvrit les paupières, cillant face à la lumière crue du soleil. _Sherlock._ Bien sûr, la quiétude n'existait pas avec lui. Il devait constamment tout ramener à lui.

_Dépêche-toi. Meurtre. SH_

Plus que le message, ce fut la coïncidence qui le troubla : les meurtres n'arrivaient pas sur un plateau d'argent, accompagnés d'une tasse de Earl Grey et de quelque biscuits, le tout servit par le sourire faussement chaleureux d'un serveur en uniforme !

Chassant rapidement cette impression de malaise, le médecin préféra voir le côté positif de la situation, partant du principe qu'au moins, son colocataire aurait de quoi s'occuper quelques heures. Voire quelques jours, si la chance lui souriait.

Mais nonobstant cette "bonne nouvelle", John n'avait pas de réelle envie de retourner au 221B. Cela étant, il aurait bien aimé un thé …

_Rinrin …_

Second coup d'œil à son téléphone.

_Il y a du thé. SH_

Cet homme pouvait-il lire dans les pensées ?

Soupirant, il se leva et s'étira lentement. Si c'était là les meilleures excuses qu'il obtiendrait de sa part, alors qu'il apprenne la patience !

Pourtant, le retour jusqu'à Baker Street ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes. Maudite soit sa curiosité ! Et maudite soit son influence sur sa santé !

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, les voix fortes de son colocataires et de leur inspecteur tant attendu filtraient depuis l'étage. Lestrade semblait d'ailleurs à bout de nerf :

– Je vous ai dit _cinq fois_ que je ne me souvenais plus si c'était un grand journal !

– Et comment suis-je sensé travailler si vous oubliez tous les faits importants ?

John réprima presque vainement son sourire, comprenant au ton désespéré de l'inspecteur qu'il n'était pas le seul à craquer devant le détective. Même s'il restait le plus patient …

– Vous avez besoin de mon aide, lui rappela Sherlock. Alors donnez-moi plus d'informations !

Posté à la porte, il pouvait observer tout son soûl les deux hommes qui, trop absorber par leur joute, ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué.

– Je vous ai tout dit. Maintenant, vous savez les mêmes choses que Scotland Yard.

Les iris bis de Sherlock fixaient l'inspecteur, et les traits réguliers de son visages se tordaient sous les assertions de Lestrade avec la même aversion que celle que l'on éprouve pour une araignée un peu trop grosse.

– Et c'est là que vous faites erreur. Peut-être ai-je les mêmes informations que le Yard, mais en aucun cas cela ne signifie que je _sais_ la même chose que vous. Croire que d'ordinaire petits cerveaux mal irrigués puissent égaler mes capacités est une offense faite à mon génie. En quelques minutes, j'en ai découvert plus que cet amas de détritus universitaires qui vous sert d'équipe. Ce qui amène ma question suivante : pourquoi ne pas être venu avant ?

Accolé au chambranle, John ne parvenait plus à contenir ses rires. La vision confuse que lui offrirent le détective et l'inspecteur, le premier visiblement aussi furieux qu'un enfant privé de son jouet favoris, et le second ensevelis sous la consternation, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se calmer.

Lorsqu'enfin il put sans peine aligner deux mots, ce fut pour réprimer son ami :

– Sherlock, il n'est pas surprenant qu'ils ne souhaitent pas travailler avec toi quand on entend la façon dont tu leur parle !

– S'ils ne sont pas capable de supporter la vérité, qu'ils changent de métier ! Ils ont besoin de moi !

Le ton se faisait agacé et la mine boudeuse.

– Pas autant que tu as besoin d'eux.

Le cadet aurait bien argumenté, mais le regard de John n'autorisait aucune protestation. Et avant qu'il ne se décide tout de même à exprimer à voix hautes ses doléances, le médecin se tourna vers Lestrade, lui souriant au passage :

– Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? :D**


End file.
